Sebastian Drake
|kanji = セバスチャン·ドレイク |romanji = Sebasuchan· doreiku |race = Human |birthday = January 9th |age = 19 |gender = Male |height = 6"7 |eyes = Ivory |hair = Blue |blood type = AB |affiliation = Fairy Tail Casa Di Drake |occupation = Mage |team = Team Thunder Wave |partner = Hiroshi Yamazaki |base of operations = Fairy Tail Guild Hall |marital status = Alive |alias = |magic = Light Slayer Magic}} Sebastian Drake(セバスチャン·ドレイク Sebasuchan· doreiku) better known as the Golden light, is a S-class mage of the guild Fairy Tail. He was raised by the mighty dragon Leviathan. Leviathan had disappeared on the same day the other Dragons had. Abandoned, he began to search for Leviathan. Stumbling upon the Casa Di Drake, he was finally adopted by a man that went by the name Valantine Drake. Soon he was able to enchance his Dragon slayer ablity. The Drake family is well known around the land of Fiore. Sebastian is the central protagonist of The Tale of The Unsung Mage. He is Bigboy101 main character. Appearance Sebastian is a fair skinned, slender teenage boy. He has silky black hair and blue eyes. On his right arm he has a white velvet glove. His Guild stamp is on his left arm hidden by his glove, only revealing the mark to show of his pride for his guild.He usually wears a white chest plate and black robes underneath. But most casually he wears a white silk robe with blue strips elaborated on the trims of his robes. Sebastian also wears a white pants. After the time-skip Sebastian changed remarkably. He had become taller, and more slender. Sebastian changed suits into something more confortable, he wears a grey sweater with red trims and grey trousers. Personality Sebastian has proven to be a care-free, well mannered, polite teenage boy. He also has an alter-ego where he's a quiet rebellious and cocky boy. He's has a fancy for the girl at the guild and has a bad knack of womanizing. Sebastian also can feel angry once someone insults the name of his guild. The guy really gets along with almost everyone in the guild(excluding Hiroshi Yamazaki). Often when he feels depressed he has a special tree were he likes to hide until his mind is finally clear. Background Raised by the might dragon Leviathan Sebastian hardly knew of the civilization that were also inhabiting the forest where he was raised in. Leviathan was a father figure that he could look up to since his real father had abandoned when he could hardly even walk. He loved and respect his mentor Leviathan and wished to stay with him until the end of his days. On the day his mentor had disappeared he went out to the outside world to search for his foster father. Finally he stumbled upon the Casa Di Drake, he knocked on the front door and asked for if the inhabitants of the estate knew the whereabouts of Leviathan. Unaware of the fact of the existence of Dragons, the let the young child into the manor to have a rest. The owner of the manor Valentine Drakehadlosthissontenyearsago. His son had a thin cut on his right palm, realizing that this boy was his lost son he reclaimed his child and claimed him as the heir of the Casa Di Drake. Sebastian was hesitant and first but after he had truly realized that this was his real family. After excepting the role of the heir of the Drake Family, he was officially titled as the next Head of The Drake Family. After his childhood year his life had dramatically changed for the worst. He was constantly antagonized by his older brother Justin Drake who offered only words of disencouragement. Justin was jealous that he was the oldest son but his father could only see Sebastian fit as the next head. Once will his father had left the estate to complete a quest Justin had mocked him until his younger brother couldn't handle any more of the torment. In the night he had gotten all his clothes packed and left the manor. Hungry and tired he stumbled upon a guild that went by the name of Fairy Tail. After a talk with the Guild Master Makarov he had decide to join the guild. Everyday at the guild he enjoyed he kept his past a secret from the other guild members afraid of the fact that they might not fell the same way about him after words. He made quick friend with the strongest of the guild such as Guildarts Clive, Erza Scarlet ,Mirajane Strauss and even the mighty Laxus Dreyar Synopsis Main Article: Tales of the Unsung Mage Gorgon Guild Arc Heavens Arena Arc Doomsday Saga The End is Just Beginning Relationship Hiroshi Yamazaki The two usually don't get along because of the fact that Hiroshi's loud and arrogant behavior is usually interupting Sebastians calm and care free attitude. But the have proven to be close friend after the time Sebastian was stabbed by the blade of Faus lagnos, Hiroshi had come to the rescue and took his injured rival to Porlyusica . Ever since that the two seemed to be better friends but they still had a lot of arguments bettween the two. Nabiki Mitsuki Nabiki and Sebastian are close friends. She usually bosses him and Hiroshi into doing work when the two are enjoying the luxury of the city. Generally the two are considered close friend. After the time-skip it is reveled that the two had started seeing each other. Elena Drake His younger sister and the only one he could really call his real family. He loved a protected her never wanting her to ever get harmed because of him. Even when his father sent a direct attack at her, he took it head on. Justin Drake The two don't seem to get along with each other ever since Sebastian was brought to the Casa Di Drake. They seem to show no love to each other but after Justin was defeated by him his personality changed. He even visited Sebastian in the Porlyusica room. Sebastians Residence Sebastian along with the other Team Thunder Wave members live in the Fairy Tail dorm room. Magic & Ability 460px-KiZaruLichtstrahl-1-.jpg|Sebastian using Mirror Dragon 737px-Breakdown_Fist_of_Thunder_Dragon.jpg|Breath of the light Dragon being used for the first time in the series attack.jpg|Saigonoshinpan attack2.jpg|Light dragon beam twinpistols.jpg|Twin pistol stopping a theif from escaping Light Dragon Slayer Magic(光ドラゴンスレイヤーマジック Hikari doragonsureiyāmajikku) is unique sort of Lost Magicthatwasmasteredby Sebastian as he was raised at a young age.It was taught to him by Leviathan. *'Breath Of The Light Dragon'(光竜の咆哮 Hikari ryū no hōkō) is a rather typical technique that he uses during almost every fight. Like the Roar Of The Fire Dragon Sebastian can eat light and shoot it at his enemy's like projectiles. *'Iron Leg of The Light Dragon'(ライトドラゴンのアイアンレッグ Raito doragon no aianreggu) is an amazing ability that can harden or weaken his left leg. The leg gains the of light and becomes as fast as light. *'Mirror of The Light Dragon'(光龍の鏡 Hikari ryū no kagami) is an attack that he fires from his hand every smooth surface it comes in contact. The light will follow the target until it comes in contact with it. *'Bow of The Light Dragon'(ライトドラゴンのボウ Raito doragon no Bō) an attack that can created a bow and arrow out of light particles that move through Sebastian's body. *'Light Dragon:Twin Pistol'(光ドラゴン：ツインピストル Hikari doragon: Tsuinpisutoru)can shoot two thin beams of light to shoot at his opponent this attack could kill the target if used to. *'Light Dragon:Regneration'(光竜再生 Hikari ryū saisei) is an ability used to regenerate parts of Sebastians body. It takes time to finish and it is very painful. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Saigonoshinpan '(最後の審判 Saigonoshinpan''): Sebastians signature move where he can conjure a large beam of light magic then he fires fires the shoot at his opponent.'' :*'Innocence' (無罪 Muzai):This attacks can create a large ball of light that can be trusted down at an opponent, it takes all of the users ability and leaves him in a near death state. :*'Resistance'(抵抗 Teikō): This is an attack used to control target stronger than. It is used as a restainer so the user can run once he has almost lost. Trivia *Did you know Sebastian Drake comes from the original series Bleach as the character Uryu Ishida. *Sebastians theme is This Is War by 30 Minutes To Mars, and his battle theme is Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace . Quote *(While fighting Orahime Drake) "If you even try and lay one finger on her I will kill you. I can guarantee that it will be a slow and painful death. Hopefully I made this entire situation clear to you. " *(After defeating Justin Drake) "I could hardly care who you are all that matters is that you hurt my friends and Ill see to the fact that you will pay. Cause if you mess with them your messing with me. " *(To Shiba Akatsuki) "The strongest of this Team? Well I think would be me. Why do you ask". *(To Hiroshi Yamazaki) "Why? Believe it or not I really don't know why I would challenge the one of the Top Dark guild and protect you. Maybe I was the fact that I would lose my rival. That called me in for the challenge. *(While in the Arena with Geo)"I am not a kid and stop calling me that or your going to be missing an arm." *(After saving Nabiki Mitsuki from the Flaming Castle)"Shut Up! I never want to hear you say something like "You cant smile or You hate people" cause I hate that stuff. " *(To Valentine) "If we all reacted the same way, we’d be predictable, and there’s always more than one way to view a situation. What’s true for the group is also true for the individual. It’s simple: overspecialize, and you breed in weakness. It’s slow death. I thought you of all people could understand that." References Gallery gallery1.jpg gallery2.jpg gallery3.jpg gallery4.jpg Uryu_comes_to_Rukia's_aid.png Gallery7.jpg Tumblr_loy212Iixd1qii422o1_500.gif Tumblr_lsyescruCC1qii422o1_500.gif Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Casa Di Drake Category:Bigboy101 Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Bigboy101 Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Casa Di Drake Category:Bigboy101 Category:Lost Magic Category:Casa Di Drake Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Casa Di Drake Category:Bigboy101 Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Bigboy101 Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Casa Di Drake Category:Bigboy101 Category:Lost Magic Category:Casa Di Drake Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Casa Di Drake Category:Bigboy101 Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Bigboy101 Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Casa Di Drake Category:Bigboy101 Category:Lost Magic Category:Casa Di Drake